Over and Over
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo has loved Izaya for as long as he's known him, but Izaya wants to tell him how he feels too...after they have some fun furst of course. Lemons, smut, oneshot, SHIZAYA, yaoi.


**DON'T KILL ME LLAMA! I couldn't stop the fic! Okay, so the song is 'Over and Over' by Three Day's Grace, lyrics are in italics story is in regular font y'all. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, and I don't own Three Day's Grace either. **

**Warnings: Smut y'all. Smutty smut. And Shizuo being annoyed and Izaya being a troll. And you know, the usual stuff. okay, read it.**

* * *

><p><em>I feel it every day, it's all the same<em>

Shizuo yawned and glared at his alarm clock as he woke, finally turning it off as carefully as he could so as not to break another one. He sighed heavily and sat up, one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes and he slowly stood. He glared next at his reflection in the mirror, hating himself again this morning. It was not as though he were depressed, he merely hated the predictable and annoying pattern he knew this day would follow.

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame _

Izaya was due to show up today too and that just irritated him more than before. He sighed heavily again and shaved slowly, trying hard to take as much time as he could before he showered. He made sure to take a while there too and dragged breakfast out as long as humanly possible without being late.

_I've tried everything to get away_

He wished and not for the first time that he could simply hibernate for a few months and let the world sort itself out as he slept, unaware of all that transgressed. Maybe then he wouldn't have to hate what happened every damn time Izaya showed his face. He hated the effect it had on him.

_So here I go again  
>Chasing you down again<br>Why do I do this?_

One look and every ounce of love and lust broiled to the surface, needed to be released and demanded an out. Izaya was the out, naturally and this had carried on far too long for Shizuo's liking. Izaya used Shizuo's feelings, dangled them over his head like a piece of meat over a starving dog and tormented the blonde with the fact that he loved him.

_Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<em>

Despite this Shizuo couldn't help but feel love for the sick and twisted flea. He loved him irrevocably and he loved him more and more each time he saw him, each time they fought and fucked like a pair of animals in heat.

_Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<em>

He tried to hate Izaya. Hell, at first the act was flawless and even Izaya believed it. Then something had changed, something happened. Neither was entirely sure how it happened but they found themselves on the roof, bodies entwined in the sweet, agonizing bliss of lust and sex.

_It feels like every day stays the same  
>It's dragging me down, and I can't pull away<em>

Shizuo nodded to Tom who nodded back as they began their day and Shizuo frowned softly, the typical rhythm of the day boring him. He found himself looking forward to the moment Izaya would reveal himself and give him that sexy smirk before darting off as Shizuo fought his lust by throwing heavy objects at the one who possessed him.

_So here I go again  
>Chasing you down again<br>Why do I do this?_

It was longer than he had expected and sooner than he hoped when Izaya did appear making Shizuo growl. That smirk, the way his hips moved, his fingers curling so gently around that knife…the entire thing turned him on and he went after him. He fought it less this time, he grabbed nothing as he went after Izaya, intending to kill him with his bare hands this time. Kill him to kill these emotions that tortured him so badly.

_Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<em>

"Ah, Shizu-chan, no weapons today~?" Izaya teased as the chase lead to an alleyway.  
>"I don't need a sign to kill you," Shizuo growled, stalking towards his prey. Izaya smirked, his red eyes watching the blonde's every move, though he no longer made any attempt to escape his enraged lover who grabbed him by the front of his shirt, holding him to the wall.<p>

_Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<em>

Shizuo's arm came back and he took careful aim as Izaya tilted his head to one side, clearly amused by Shizuo's continued attempts to fight what they both knew was going to happen. As predicted the wall beside Izaya's head cracked as Shizuo's fist left a large crater in it, Izaya entirely unharmed.

_Over and over, over and over  
>You make me fall for you<em>

"Really Shizu-chan, are you still fighting this~?" Izaya purred, his hands already skillfully unbuttoning Shizuo's vest as the bodyguard tried to move away from him. For all his effort he didn't move an inch from where he was, though his limbs trembled as his body and emotions, his logic and his lusts raged war with one another and he already knew he had lost.

_Over and over, over and over  
>You don't even try<em>

"I hate you," Shizuo said, his voice barely above a whisper and Izaya smirked a little as Shizuo pressed their lips together and Izaya's arms moved from the buttons to rest around the blondes neck, holding him in place as their tongues battled now for dominance.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
>I try to live without you<br>Every time I do, I feel dead_

The longest he had fought this had been two months, two miserable months. He had hated waking by the time he gave up and finally he had gone to Shinjuku for this, had gone to the damned flea's apartment of all places and taken him on his desk.

_I know what's best for me  
>But I want you instead<em>

He knew this was no good, like a drug. Yes, Izaya was his heroine, his ecstasy. He craved the taste of Izaya like this and wasted no time in attacking his neck with his mouth as Izaya slid the shirt open to run his hands along Shizuo's chest.

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

"Nn, Shizu-chan~" Izaya's eyes were closed now, one leg hitching around Shizuo's hips as the blonde's hands opened the front of the informants pants. His hands moved around now to grope at Izaya's perfect ass and Izaya squirmed and mewled wantonly for him.

_Over and over, over and over_

Izaya moved away from him now, his red eyes hazy with the same lust that controlled Shizuo now before getting on his knees and opening the front of Shizuo's pants now, freeing his aching erection. The informant licked his lips happily at the sight and then took the entire thing in his mouth as Shizuo let one hand rest on Izaya's head, watching Izaya's mouth suck him greedily.

_I fall for you_

Finally, his tongue giving a last lap at the head of Shizuo's cock, he pulled his mouth away, the smallest smirk on his lips. He stood and turned wordlessly, bracing himself against the wall of a building before Shizuo's hands found his hips and he entered the informant roughly.

_Over and over, over and over_

"Ah! Sh-Shizu!" Izaya moaned, his hips rolling happily as the blond began moving, hitting Izaya's sweet spot with each thrust into him, each thrust producing a musical moan from the raven's lips.  
>"Hahh! I-Izaya…" Shizuo growled against Izaya's neck as he moved, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing sordidly around them, their lewd moans mixing into a vulgar soundtrack to their sin.<p>

_I try not to_

"Mn~! Sh-Shizuo~! Th-there! Ah!" Izaya moaned, his hips moving with Shizuo's now as heat pooled in their bellies, their need for release rising.  
>"Shizuo~! SHIZUO!" Izaya came hard, his load splattering against the wall as Shizuo groaned and buried himself inside the informant as he came with him, shuddering deeply.<p>

_Over and over, over and over_

"Mmnn…Shizu-chan…you didn't chase me last week…" Izaya mumbled now as Shizuo pulled out of him, doing his pants up and then his shirt and vest before fishing a new bowtie from his pocket.  
>"Hmmn," Shizuo grunted noncommittally and Izaya frowned now, pulling his pants up.<p>

_You make me fall for you_

"Shizu-chan…you love me," Izaya said, though it lacked his usual trollish tone which made Shizuo eye the informant carefully. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo then and kissed him. It was heated, yes, but it wasn't from lust as their earlier ones had been and Shizuo could not stop himself from moving his lips with Izaya's, his tongue lapping against his lower lip before they broke apart.

_Over and over, over and over_

"What…?" Shizuo asked making Izaya grin in amusement.  
>"I just thought I should finally tell you I love you too…"<p>

_You don't even try to_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa~! Yes, fluffy ending, love it! LOVE IT!<strong>

**kay, review please or...yeah. I'm kinda having a bad day/lousy week. Love you if you review as they make my days better!**


End file.
